The Past She Left Behind (DISCONTINUED)
by AnInkOfCreativity
Summary: Took place decades ago, where Sunset Shimmer, once prized pupil of Princess Celestia, was living the life of a normal filly and started to gain hatred, leading to the mare, or should I say 'girl', she is today. Inspired by the comic 'The Fall of Sunset Shimmer'. Cover by PrettyPinkP0ny on DeviantArt.
1. How it started

**Please note this is my very first fanfic so please don't judge if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. Everyone make mistakes sometimes.**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Sunset Shimmer, your new owner. This is so exciting, I can't wait to share you my daily life stories, routines and other cool stuffs so you get to know me better. As owner, I promised I will take good care of you and keep writing my daily experiences. For now, let's just say I am so glad to have you here, and I can wait to write some more here as days went by_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

Sunset closed the diary and decided to set off to dreamland. According to her, dreaming about positive things was the only thing she can do to relax.

Well, she was about to put that to the number one spot in her to-do list when suddenly, she heard a loud knock on her bedroom door.

"Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer, answer me!" The voice, slightly high-pitched, called for her.

"Coming!" Sunset answered as she rose from her chair walking to the door. She opened the door revealing a yellow mare with reddish-orange mane tied up in a bun. Her attire was an old-fashioned, blue dress.

"What took you so long?" The yellow mare inquired.

"I was just signing off my diary and-"

"Signing off your diary?!" The mare stopped her. "I told you to get ready for the gala tonight!"

"But I haven't written something in the diary and I thought I could-"

The mare stopped the filly with a hoof on her mouth.

"We can do that later, sweetie. For now, let me help you getting dress quickly."

Her mother lighted up her horn levitating a red, orange and yellow skirt from the closet and slided it into the filly's body. Then she tied up her mane into a bun.

"Come on, Shimmer! We don't want to keep the princess waiting!" Her mother yelled as she took her hoof and dragged her outside.

Then, she called for a chariot. It wasn't really a very fancy chariot, just a wooden chariot and that's all they can afford for a transportation.

They arrived at the Canterlot castle few hours ago. The coachpony opened the door for the two ladies to step out, first came Lady Fire Cracker then her daughter, Lady Sunset Shimmer. Although they weren't wealthy to be considered as a lady, but Fire Cracker wanted her name to be address as 'lady', since ponies believed that one of her husband's ancestors was the mighty Starswirl the Bearded, but some of them believed they were all rumors.

"May I present, Lady Fire Cracker and her daughter, Lady Sunset Shimmer of Canterlot." One of the royal guard proudly presented.

The gate was opened with yellow auras, revealing two ponies walking inside. One of them kept her head held high and the other hung hers.

The Princess of the Sun was standing at the other end of the hallway. There she stood regally with her colorful mane flowing and the majestic c6drown upon her head, her wings spread widely making her look tall.

Sunset had never seen the princess looked so majestic before her eyes. She had seen her on television several times but not in real life.

Sunset looked to her right, seeing her mother curtsy to the princess. She immediately followed her mother's act with a nervous chuckle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Lady Fire Cracker." Princess Celestia welcomed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, your majesty." The mare accepted her welcome.

"This must be the Lady Sunset Shimmer, your daughter. Oh how beautiful she is!"

"Thank you, your highness."

"I also sense she might be smart as well, I'm holding up an audition and for the winner to be accepted to my school of gifted unicorns."

Fire Cracker rubbed her chin, thinking about the idea. Their family consists of many powerful sorcerers and wizards. Then she thought about her daughter keeping that bloodline going.

"Hmm," Fire Cracker muttered, still rubbing her chin. "As much as I really wanted her to become like me, I think it's best for her to follow in her father's footsteps. So I accepted the offer."

Sunset's father was a very noble sorcerer. He helped thousands of ponies far and wide with his amazing duscoveries. The ponies appreciated him as much as Starswirl the Bearded. That was after he died of Leukemia, right before Sunset was born.

"Excellent!" Celestia exclaimed, signing Sunset's name in her list of other unicorns' names who are interested in joining as well.

"One of my messengers will tell you when will the event took place." Celestia explained.

Fire Cracker and Sunset Shimmer made their way to the ballroom. Their entrance wasn't quite formal, but that doesn't matter for Sunset Shimmer anyway, as she did not like getting the attention.

"Mother, I think we made a big mistake." Sunset whispered to her mother.

"Mistake? Shimmer, this is a good oppurtunity for you. With Celestia being your teacher, ponies will start praising you. With you being a powerful unicorn or some sort, we can raise money and be the wealthy ladies we are meant to be!" Her mother explained.

"But I'm no good at magic. I haven't aced levitation yet."

Sunset tried levitating a slice of cake, but it fell as she tried bringing it close to her.

"See?!" Sunset admitted.

"That is why you need to learn, dear! Perhaps we can borrow your father's spellbooks. We'll start off something simple then we can go to the advanced spells."

She trailed off as a group of unicorn mares came into the ballroom. Ponies started gasping seeing them walked by.

"Who are they?" Fire Cracker questioned in wonder.

A pegasus mare heard her question. "Are you over the moon or what? They are the highest level of unicorns! People say they can mastered age spells and almost close to mastered immortality spells!"

Fire Cracker scooted near to her daughter.

"You see, darling? This is what I wanted you to be. With this opportunity, you can become like them and be praised by ponies! Don't you think this is a wonderful idea, Shimmer?" She whispered in her ear.

"I guess so." Sunset replied.

"I have an idea. Why don't you hang out with them? Being friends with important ponies makes you look better, a great way to start things off!"

"But I don't think it's the perfect time to-"

"No 'buts', Shimmer!"

Her mother pushed her to the group of unicorns they mentioned earlier.

The unicorns were siting in a round table drinking punch. Sunset wanted to escape, but the unicorns already saw her. She rubbed the back of her neck and gulped.

"Hi, my name is Sunset Shimmer. I heard you mares are.. umm.. powerful unicorns?"

Awkward silence filled their conversation, until one of them spoken up.

"We are really advanced in magic. We worked really hard to get this title and we don't socialize with.. _strangers."_ She said with no emotion in her tone.

"Alright, well," Sunset chuckled. "I decided to join this audition and-"

"We don't talk about personal stuffs, just magic and apparently that's it. So if there is nothing you want to talk about _aside_ from magic, then I suggest you leave right now."

"It's nothing personal, it's just-"

"Doubt it."

The unicorns laughed and left the table, leaving Sunset alone.

She had felt like she did not exist, like she was invisible, like ponies kept on ignoring her everytime she speaks. Yes, she might be timid, but that doesn't mean she cannot share something interesting. Seeing how the unicorns treated her, she had also felt she was, well, an outcast.

She turned away and walked back towards her mother with her head hung low. Her mother notices this and walked to her daughter."

"What's wrong, dear? Did they not like you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just wanna go home."

"We're not going home unless you told me all about it."

"Mom, you don't understand!" Sunset yelled as she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, what did they to you?! Why are you crying?!"

"Mom, can't you see?! I just wanna go home!" Sunset stormed off as she ran outside.

"Sunset, wait!"

Fire Cracker followed her daughter. Fortunately, she was much faster than her, able to block her way.

"Okay, we are going home now, but you need to tell me what's this all about onece we get home, okay?"

Sunset sniffed and nodded. Fire Cracker gave her a hug and Sunset returned it.

"What is the commotion all about?"

The two unicorns looked back as they saw Princess Celestia standing behind them. Fire Cracker stood up and embraced the princess.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but we must get home now."

"Is there any reason why you would leave the gala so early?" The princess asked.

"We have some... family business to attend, princess. We are so sorry to leave this wonderful occasion early."

"That is no problem, Lady Fire Cracker, I simply understand. Guards, escort the lady and her daughter to their chariot."

The guards saluted and gestured the ladies to follow them. They hopped inside their wooden chariot and were set to leave. After that few hours journey, they made into their home, sweet home in no time.

 **Woah, that was shorter than I expected. Welp, that's chapter one so.. hope you guys like it. Incase you are wondering, Sunset was nine in this chapter, so that's why she was not really advanced or something. Chapter two might be longer (I think?) so stay tuned for that!**


	2. Motherly advice

**Here it is! Chapter two! Yay! I can't come up a better chapter title than this one, sorry if it's too.. ehh**.

Sunset was sitting on her writing desk with her head on it. Her sobs were becoming louder every minute. Her hair was a mess after shaking her head, trying to get that negative thoughts out of it. The sound of her sobbings and sniffings worried her mother.

Fire Cracker decided to go to her daughter's room. There she saw her, looking very moody lately. She walked towards her and lifted her chin so she could she those emerald eyes of hers. Her eyes might be weary, but it's still beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Sunset questioned with a sniff.

"I want to see if you're okay, dear." Her mother answered.

"Sure, I'm fine."

Sunset rose from the chair and went to sit on her bed with her head hung low still. Her mother joined her as she seated herself right next to her.

"So, mind telling me what's wrong?" The latter asked.

Sunset took a deep breath before answering.

"Those unicorns... they d-didn't... want to b-be... my f-f-friend." She stammered.

Her mother understood this, she patted her on the back and stroke her mane sympathetically.

"There, there. There's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart."

Sunset's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, you're not... mad?"

"It's not like ponies will get friends directly on their first encounter. If you fail on your first try, why should you be afraid to try again?"

Sunset looked up to her mom. "You mean, I'm not the only one?"

"Of course not," Fire Cracker insisted. "Everypony ever been in this situation before, even _me."_

Sunset let out a light gasp. " _Y_ _ou_?!"

Fire Cracker sighed lightly and nodded.

"The situation was hard, but you'll get through it someday."

"How?!" Sunset pleaded.

"By proving those ponies you really are something!"

Sunset tilted her head in confusion. Her mother inhaled deeply as she started narrating her story.

"It was about twenty years ago, when I was about your age, I got accepted to a magic school. I don't remember how, but eventually I got accepted. I was very timid and lonely, but for me, that doesn't matter.

"I saw a group of unicorn fillies practicing magic one day, and I have to say, those magic were very spectacular! I really hoped to be their friend and join their group, but because of my low self- confidence, that never happen.

"I tried my hard to get their attention, but it wasn't enough. So I gave up.

"One day, I was practicing my levitation spells, when suddenly those unicorn fillies I was talking about earlier, well, they approached me. I noticed them and acted casually, trying not to blow my chance away of being my friend.

"I thought they are finally gonna accept me, but I was wrong. I looked up to them when they were standing few inches away from me. They were each wearing a grin on their faces, but not a friendly one.

"Then one of them snatched my book, looking through the pages of the book, but not all of the pages. After looking closely into the book, she laughed. Her friends started laughing wih her too.

"' _I can't believe you're still reading this stuff. I mean you're just starting to learn levitation? Levitation are for babies! Unicorns your age should be learning_ advanced spells.' She threw my book at me then huffed before she muttered ' _Pathetic'_. They left me in a saddened state.

"This broke my heart into a million pieces. I ran home crying, my aunt told me if they can't accept you, then that's their problem. All you have to do is ignore them just like what they did to you. She told me a quote that helped bring me up, which is: _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me._

I followed my mother's advice, and it actually helped me. You see, those unicorn fillies had fancied this colt in my class. He's charming, nice and wise. Some said the great Starswirl the Bearded was his ancestor, which is one of the reasons those unicorns so interested in him.

"To be honest, I kind of liked him too. I tried getting his attention like what I did to the unicorns, but you know how that goes. I saw him looking at me several times, but he didn't seem interested in me...

"...until one day, he approached me. He asked me if I wanted to be his friend, and I said yes. The unicorns were jealous since they wanted him to be their lover,

But that didn't matter. What matters is bond I have with him.

"Ever since we were friends, we started talking, learning, and playing with each other. We started taking interests of each other, that well, we confessed our feelings for each other and became a couple.

"This made the unicorns so jealous. They felt they have been rejected, that he chose me instead of them. They were planning to destroy me with a plan consists of a very dangerous dark magic. Though that didn't happen, because of my boyfriend.

"He eventually reported to his mentor, which is also mine. The mentor believed him and expelled them from the magic school. I was sad watching them go, but also relieved.

"Years went by, he proposed to me, and I said yes. We eventually got married and live happily ever after, not long after he..." Fire Cracker stopped to shed a tear.

"That colt was.. _dad?!"_ Sunset inquired.

Her mother nodded in response.

Sunset was speechless. "I didn't know dad was that.. nice."

"He was the one who made me the pony I am today."

"I see."

Fire Cracker wiped away her tears and spoken up.

"You see Sunset, a good heart will lead you to a good future. I do not take vengeance on them, and I found myself love. You just need patience, my dear, and good things will happen to you."

"But mom, what if they are right? I'm just a weak unicorm who doesn't have any experience in magic."

"And we are gonna change that. Once you're off into that school, you will become a powerful unicorn just like them one day."

"I doubt that's gonna happen."

"Don't worry, dear. Princess Celestia will help you through it all."

"Maybe you're right, but what if I didn't get accepted to that school?!"

"Darling, that is why I will call you a teacher to teach you the each particular spells in a jiff."

"Right."

"Sunset, I'm gonna give you a piece of advice before you're off to study. Take this advice very seriously, okay?"

Sunset nodded.

"Tell me Sunset, did those unicorns trying to bring you down?"

"Well they don't really call me stupid or something like that but I can tell that they don't really like me because of the vibe they're giving, so yeah I guess."

"Then I know precisely what advice I'll give to you."

"What?"

" _Whoever is trying to bring you down, is already below you._ "

Sunset was shocked, that's actually the best piece of advice she ever heard. She thought her mother will tell her another story of hers, but she didn't. She simehow summed it up into a quote, a touching, beautiful quote.

"Thanks mom for this talk. It really helps me up a bit." Sunset thanked.

"No problem, dear." The elder said as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Let's get to studying, shall we?" Fire Cracker inquired.

Sunset nodded.

The elder went out of the room. A couple minutes later, she returned with a stack of books. They were thick, but also dusty.

She then gestured her daughter to come closer. Fire Cracker then took one of the books, looked through the table of contents, then opened to the page she desired. She and Sunset then observed it carefully.

"What is this?" The latter asked.

"Well, look for yourself." Her mother replied.

She saw the heading. It said 'Levitation'.

"Levitation?"

She nodded. "No offense, but your levitation wasn't quite good yet."

Sunset sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell you what," The elder said. "I'll call a magic teacher to help you through your studies."

"Who?"

"Not sure yet, anypony you had in mind?"

Sunset shook her head.

"That's alright. I could always ask other ponies. For now, I want tou to go through your studies, Understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Sunset replied.

"Good. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen downstairs."

Sunset lips curled into a big smile and hugged her mother.

She couldn't ask for a better mother than her, for she was always there for her.

 **Waaait... Do you actually think I'm gonna make her mother into the rude and bossy kind? Wow.. I couldn't make Sunset have low self-esteem as a kid (tho that would be really nice and all) but it's just too common.**

 **Quotes were inspired of course! cuz I'm really bad at making new quotes. The 'sticks and stones' were inspired by movies, lyrics and that sort of stuff. The 'Whoever is trying to bring you down' is inspired by my friend. I asked her to pick a quote and she chose this one. Honestly, that is one of the best cheer-up quotes I ever heard :)**


	3. The Zebra, Zecora

**Sorry this took a while. I was running out of ideas for this chapter and I'm also working for another story of mine (Go check out Rainbow's Love Dilemma). Anyway, it's here now so no need to complain.**

Today's the day.

Sunset was struggling in her sleep. Her nightmare had haunt her deeply. The words they say, pricked her deeply into her heart. The words they say, won't get out of her head. Her nightmares were getting worse and worse every second. She grunted and turned her body repeatedly.

Eventually, when the nightmare was in the most worse state, she woke up with a 'NO!' scream. Her mother heard her scream and barged into her bedroom door.

"Is there something wrong, dear?!" She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"No, mother." She replied as she rubbed her eyes. She turned her head to look at the elder mare. "I just had a bad dream."

"Oh, is that it? There, there."

Her mother sat herself down on her daughter's bed. As she helped her daughter up and sat herself next to her, she patted her on the back and stroked her mane sympathetically.

"I already told you, Shimmer. Just ignored them. Soon, you'll show them that you worth more than a penny." Fire Cracker reassured.

"You made it sound easy to ignore them, Mom." Her daughter said with a sniff. "But it's harder than you'll ever think."

"I'll tell you what, why don't we try taking your mind off them and find another thing that you can think of instead. Like... Oh! Maybe breakfast. I'm making oats with raisins."

Her face lit up, hearing her mom said her favorite cereal. _'Maybe she's right. Maybe the best cereal in all of Equestria can take my mind off them.'_ She thought.

Her mother gestured her to go downstairs to eat her breakfast. Sunset followed her mother and was able to smell the scent of the cereal on the way downstairs. She inhaled the scent deeply and sighed in pleasure.

She sat down on a chair nearby the dinner table. Fire Cracker brought the bowl of cereal and placed it infront of Sunset. Then, the elder mare sat on a chair across her daughter.

"So how's the cereal?" The elder mare asked.

"It's delicious!" The daughter exclaimed, before she went to take another scoop of her cereal and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Oh and by the way, I called on an enchantress to help you on your magic stories, and she will be really happy to help you! So your studies will began today."

Sunset either nearly choked on her cereal or spit the cereal out from her mouth. She freaked out, she didn't think her mother would call somepony _that_ early.

"Wait, like right _now_?"

"Of course, Shimmer. So you better finish that cereal and we'll be off sooner. Don't want to keep your lesson teacher waiting, do you?"

"Of course.. not." Sunset stammered with a nervous chuckle.

As soon as Sunset was finished with her bowl of cereal, they were in their wooden carriage and were off to their destination. You can't imagine how long did it took them to reach Sunset's teacher home. So to keep Sunset from dying of boredom, She grabs one of her spell books in her satchel and reads it. After that long journey that seems to take eternity, they finally made it to the Everfree Forest. Sunset gawked in confusion looking the dreadful place, with all the tall, dark trees and the mysterious plants looking so much alive.

"Mom, what are we doing in the Everfree Forest? Shouldn't we be in the enchantress' house or stuff?" Sunset inquired, tilting her head, showing that she was in a really confuse state and really needs answers.

"That is why, my dear, your teacher lives here!" Her mother answered her question.

"Why would she live in the Everfree Fore-,"

Sunset was unable to continue since her mother took one of her forelegs and began to drag her to the deeper part of the forest. In a second, darkness covered the light of the sun and strange noises began to sound. The younger unicorn shivered in fright as goosebumps started to appear. She felt her mother knew where she was going so that made her less afraid.

Out of nowhere, those words in her nightmare started coming back in her head. It was gone for a moment, but then it appeared. It feels like those voices in her head were haunting them. Sunset seemed to be lost in her head until...

"Sunset, we're finally here!" The elder mare declared with a singsong voice.

Sunset shook of her head, returning back to the reality world. Right there in front of her, was a quite small hut made from a bamboo type of material. There were Zebrican masks on the door's right side as well as the left side. Not only Zebrican, but also Native A-mare-rican masks hanging on the walls.

"This place is weird." Sunset stated honestly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Shimmer, darling." The mother unicorn said.

Sunset and her mother stood infront of the door basically doing nothing. Until the latter knocked on the door using the given knocker on the door.

"I'm coming, please wait. Don't leave just yet." The voice from the inside said.

Soon enough, the source of that voice opened the door. She was a very unusual pony. She had white coat with grey stripes. Her hairstyle was a Mohawk and she wore tons of jewelries.

"Ah, you must be Lady Fire Cracker, nice to meet you. What can I do to help you through?"

"Yes, I want you to do me a favor of helping my daughter improve her magic." Fire Cracker explained

"I can teach your daughter to get her spells right. I can serve ponies from day until night."

"Oh, We don't need the whole day to practice, just two hours is enough."

"Why do you look like a weird pony?" Sunset inquired which seems like she was being disrespectful to her, but that pony doesn't seem to care.

"That's because I'm a zebra, not a pony. I am Zecora, the one and only." Zecora said with a bow.

"Okay, that's cool." Sunset shrugged.

"Let's get started, shall we? And do not need to give credits to me. I insist." Zecora rhymes.

Zecora gestured Sunset to come inside and Fire Cracker told her that she will pick her up at noon. As the two went inside, Zecora was tidying up her potions and ingredients while Sunset sat on a small chair.

" The magic you wanted to learn, I'll let you choose. Perhaps something that keeps you amused?" Zecora said, still cleaning up her stuffs.

"I aced levitation already, but I can't do teleportation just yet, so maybe we could start with that?" Sunset asked.

"Teleportation is very handy, you see. It can take you where you want to be. I have the right book, maybe you can take a look." The zebra expained, as she lend her the velvet-colored book.

Sunset skipped through the pages and found the page she's been looking for. She reads some information about it but still doesn't get it.

"Zecora, I don't get what this book means." Sunset admitted.

"Ignite your horn, but not that much, 'cause it will prick you like a thorn. Focus on the destination you want to be, picture it in your mind and see. Once you've done that, ignite your horn more, stronger to be true, but concentrate the place at the same time too. By the time you'll know it, You'll be in that place in no time."

Sunset followed her steps. She kept grunting but still doen't work. She sighed in tiresome.

"I give up, Zecora. This is harder than it looks." Sunset said. Zecora giving a disappointing look.

"You need to try again, dear. Soon enough, you will be all clear." Zevora explained.

Sunset again followed her advice. She kept trying and trying. This little part of her mind told her to give up and lose. But no! She really wants to prove those unicorns back at the gala wrong. So she took a deep breath and try again.

"I will have to go get some supplies, I do not want to go out there at night where the sun dies." Zecora announced.

Sunset just simply nodded. As soon as the zebra closed the front door, she left her seat and began wandering around the place. It always have been a wonder to her that even the hut looks very small on the outside but very spacious on the inside.

She somehow stumbled across a room. It's not the bedroom or the kitchen, just a small room. She didn't want to break in her privacy, but her whole head is telling to go in. She let her curiosity took over her, She sighed and turned the doorknob.

Inside she found shelves containing different colored potions and bookd. But there is one that caught her eye the most, it's this bloody red potion with a very shiny, golden flask. She can tell this potion is special from the others just because of its display.

She reached up to get it but accidentally knocked ober book that was at the shelf under the shelf containing the potion. It coincidentally opened up to the page where there is the picture of the unusual potion.

She picked the book up as she read the passage about it in her mind.

 _The Unicorn Potion_

 _A very rare, powerful potion made by the Great, Starswirl the Bearded. It gives one the knowledge to know all the spells in pony history. One who drink this potion will be the most powerful out of all. Rumors have said the potion will not work with everypony, or else then more ponies will have the same magic abilities. Since this was made by Starswirl, ponies believed the potion will only work with ponies in Starswirl's family, able to follow after his footsteps and be as powerful as him._

Sunset felt so satisfied. She had been rumored sometimes being Starswirl's great, great, great granddaughter. Atleast it's worth a try.

She opened the cap of the potion and drank the whole bottle down he throat. She first felt something tingling inside. She never felt so powerful before. Her brain started filling up with new knowledges. It felt like it's driving her crazy.

After all that reaction stopped, she tried to teleport. She tried to teleport back to her table, and she did it. She tried teleporting to differenet parts of the hut, and that went smoothly as well.

"I did it!" She muttered to herself excitedly.

She was so excited she accidentalky teleported back to her home, shocking her mother.

"Shimmer! You scared me!" The elder mare bellowed.

"Sorry mother! But I just learned how to do teleportation, and _more_!" Sunset explained, but also fibbed because this was all not her, it was her ancestor's potion.

"Well that's good, because I just heard the news from the princess that next week is your audition."

"Okay, I'm feeling good about it."

But what she didn't know is that there's more to that potion: _a warning._

 _WARNING: THIS POTION IS VERY DANGEROUS! ONE'S BAD DEED WILL CORRUPTED ONE MORE AND MORE, BOTH LOSE ONE'S GREAT POWER AND DARK MAGIC._

(End of Chapter)

 **Now you know the rumors are true, Sunset is indeed related to Starswirl (not canon, just something that I can bring out Sunset's character more). Sorry Zecora wasn't really much in the story, cause the chapter title says it all that she is really important in this chapter, but let's just say I don't really have any other names for that title and I am so TERRIBLE AT MAKING RHYMES. I kinda need help from Google for Zecora's rhymes.**

 **Oh and I really wanted to change Sunset's age for this fanfic, cause I think she's too young for these kinds of stuff, so let's just change her age from 9 to 14, sounds good? Okay, _very big_ change, I know and I'm sorry.**

 **Chapter four might not be that interesting as this one. Let's just say it's about magic tests and studies. Hope I didn't spoil much. I did? Well I just said tests and studies.**


	4. Update

Hey guys, this is an update and maybe the last update ever. I'm here to announce that I will be discontinuing this book. I'm very sorry that this book had been in hiatus for a long time so you guys have to wait for a new chapter and in the end received nothing. For further informations about this, please check out my profile. Thank you.


End file.
